


LOVE

by Daeyeollie_Oppa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyeollie_Oppa/pseuds/Daeyeollie_Oppa
Summary: Since he divorced, Hwanwoong only maintains contact with Youngjo for his children.





	LOVE

He let out a heavy sigh while looking at himself in the mirror, he felt that his dress was too flashy, maybe he would think that he had fixed himself to see it when it was not, but it was too late to look for a new change of clothes. He left his room, starting down the stairs and going to the living room of his house, sitting in one of the individual armchairs. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, pulled it out and checked his message tray.

"Youngjo:"  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He read the message that his ex-husband had sent him at that moment and felt his nerves stirring. He put away his phone, without replying to the message, and stood up to go to the foot of the stairs.

"Why does it take so long?" he asked aloud, and listened as the hallway filled with sounds of running around, and then watched as his twins began to descend the stairs with extreme care. Both of them were holding their knapsacks, they smiled at their father who looked at them with a frown and they ran to the living room, where they sat together in the armchair. "Your dad Youngjo comes in a moment."

He returned to take a seat in the armchair, giving a smile to his little ones. Hwanwoong thought he had completely calmed down and that he could act normal, like a grown man, but barely heard the doorbell of his home, his heart fluttered and felt discomfort in the stomach, he felt ridiculous look like a lovesick teenager. But it was not for less, for a long time he has not seen Youngjo, he has only spoken to him about calls, which were only made to know about his children, only for them. It was not like it hurt him that the man he had been in love with for so long did not ask anything about his life, at all. Only maintained a friendly relationship with the older, if you could call that friendship, for their children, who had already suffered much after their separation. It had only been a few months, almost a year, since they had decided to divorce and follow different directions, but it seemed that it was yesterday when the oldest invited him to dinner and asked him to marry in front of all the people in the restaurant, it seems like yesterday Hwanwoong told him about his possible pregnancy, it seems that it was yesterday when they decided to end everything. He preferred to cut off all kinds of relationships with the older one in order to avoid falling back before the handsome smile of Youngjo, before his embracing words, before his kisses and caresses, but there was something that kept him attached to him, his children. When Youngjo decided to go out with the twins, he allowed it but it was Geonhak, his older brother, who took his children to meet his father, because he wanted to avoid all contact with him. He could not cut as well as the parent-child relationship, that would be very cruel on his part and it would be something that would make his twins unhappy, and what he least wanted is to see them sad. But today had not been his lucky day, in the morning Youngjo called to take the kids to a small campsite, to play with them and give him a small gift that he had bought them. Everything was fine, telling Youngjo to be careful with the twins, the time at which Geonhak would take them and the time when the children had to return, but great was surprise when the older one told him he wanted to invite him, he quickly refused, but as he said, Youngjo has something that with just a sigh can convince him to do anything, and now he was about to go out with his ex-husband.

"I'll go!" Dongmyeong, the older twin, stood up, throwing his backpack to the floor, and ran to the front door.

Hwanwoong saw Dongju pick up his brother's backpack and also run towards the meeting with his father. He took a big breath before starting to walk in the same direction, he smiled when he heard the laughter that his children released when receiving tickles from his father. He cleared his throat, calling the older man's attention and turning to look at him and smile at him. Thousands of years could pass but Youngjo would still be the same handsome and sexy man as always.

"Hello, Hwanwoong."

The raven wore a turquoise sweater with black ribbons on the sleeves, black pants, black cap and shoes of the same color. He looked away when he realized that he had covered the older man's body and had not yet responded to the greeting they had given him.

"Hello." He flashed a smile and saw the older one as the children gave small little jumps in place, covering their mouths with their little hands. Damn demons. He was sure, very sure, that all of the departure with him had been planned by those two ants that he had as children.

"Already. It's time to go." The older father spoke, taking the hand of his children and taking them to the car. Hwanwoong took the keys to his house and those of his car, took his jacket and left his home, closing the door and heading to his garage.

"Dad, come with us!" He looked at Dongmyeong, who smiled as he looked at him pleadingly, with those little eyes that suited anyone, but not him.

"I'll go in my car, Dongmyeong. I will arrive after you, don't worry.

"Dad, come with us, please." He heaved a sigh, looking at his youngest son who was now hugging Dongmyeong, seconding his brother. Youngjo appeared at any moment, stroking the twins' hair.

"I don't have any problem, you can go with us."

He thought about it a bit before giving a nod, while he kept the keys in the pockets of his jacket, listening to the happy sounds that the children were letting go as they went to the car. He watched as the older of them opened the back door, telling Dongju to come in and then he did, and he noticed how it closed the doors with insurance. Little diabolical ant.

He heard the biggest laugh with him, looked at him and he pointed to the car.

"When Dongmyeong enters the school, we will have to take turns for visits with the director." He listened as Youngjo laughed and he only felt how his ears delighted in that sound.

"You say such funny and real things, baby."

Youngjo, maybe, wanted to kill him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hwanwoong remembers when he was in school, the day when a teacher in a major course asked for his help in one of the corridors, asking him to accompany him to the rectory. I needed to take some documents to the punishment room and please give them to the person who was there, punished of course. They were unsolved math questionnaires, maybe solving them was punishment. When he arrived at the indicated room, he knocked before opening the door and upon entering he found a senior boy, Kim Youngjo, who knew him by sight because he was a companion of his brother. The brunette was looking towards the window and playing with a pencil, he just approached, touched the back of it with a finger to get his attention. "The teacher sent me to give you this" was what he said and the older one had only been watching him in a scrutinizing way, before taking the papers from his hand and start writing them, he took that moment as the best to be able to leave. there, but before doing so, he heard the words he said. "Thanks baby."

He smiled at the memory, that was the first time he felt those "things" in his stomach, and when he told Jisoo about what had happened, the girl had not stopped bothering him for a long time. After that time, Youngjo frequented him many times in the corridors, to annoy him with the nickname he had given him or tell him how much he liked, until one day he decided to take a risk and ask him to be his lover, a proposal he accepted very happily. When Youngjo started the university, he thought that he would forget about him or that they would end the relationship, but it was not like that, with the passing of the days their relationship became stronger, being a beautiful and loving couple. When he entered to the university, time did not allow much sharing with his boyfriend, but both managed to do nothing to damage their beautiful relationship. Although a few months before his graduation, there was a fight over something he did not even remember but that had hurt a lot because he was separated from the older one, just remember that Leedo had told him an address he had to go to because Youngjo wanted to see him Hwanwoong had thought that the older one wanted to finish everything definitely, that maybe that would be the worst night of his life. The night ended up being the best, Youngjo was just going to ask for a marriage. How happy he felt when he said his answer, without any doubt in his voice.

"Dad, look at us!" The cry of the younger twin caught his attention, the children played with the remote control car that Youngjo had given them. He smiled greeting them from where he was sitting. Dongmyeong had a red one, while Dongju had a green one, both were handling it as if they had a lot of experience. He looked around, looking for Youngjo and found him at an ice cream stand. He saw how he approached the children and gave one to each one, and then watched as he approached to where he was, sitting next to him and handing him an ice cream.

"Thank you."

He opened the envelope and began to eat, under the watchful eye of the eldest.

"It's going to rain, the sky is getting dark."

He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds begin to darken slowly.

"Should we take the children for a small snack?" he asked, keeping the envelope in one of his pockets.

"When they ask for it, they are not hungry now. Whenever we go camping they come alone to tell me they are hungry." Hwanwoong nodded and turned his gaze to the children, who now looked who knows what between some bushes. "I- Is it true that you're dating someone?" He heard the other man ask him and mentally beat himself for trusting gossip of Seoho.

"I went out at a dinner, but it's not going to work. Because of that, I decided to cut contact with that someone."

He looked at the Major, who was playing with the ice cream wrapper, and Hwanwoong could swear there was a small smile in Youngjo's mouth.

It's true, he had met a man in his work, he had seemed friendly to the point where he agreed to have a small outing with him, one that had not ended as expected. The man had disliked him from the moment he started saying weird things, the way he expressed himself about the children and the annoying ones, the women or men who had children and who were alone. Strange and stupid things. For that reason, he decided that the best way to escape from that would be to excuse himself, and what better excuse than his children. 

I was not going to lie, I was thinking that the dinner could end, after a good meal and a good conversation, maybe in a hotel room. But that had not been the case, and neither could he fool himself, no matter how much he said he could be with any other man, no one could compare with Youngjo. He could make his legs flail, even with a small wink. His whole being, although he did not want to admit it, remained Kim Youngjo's. There was nothing better than being held by the older man's arms, feeling how he kissed her with such sensuality and rudeness, how he bit his nipples and marked her neck, how his legs trembled like jelly when he touched that point that made him delirious. Nothing was better than being embraced by him after having made love.

He shook his head trying to remove those thoughts from his mind, without achieving it. Not when a hand landed on his cheek.

"You feel good?" Youngjo had approached, sitting in front of him, and now he was cradling his face with his hands, looking at him worriedly. "You are blushing and I thought you were feeling bad."

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." He tried to remove the older man's hands from his face, but he affirmed his grip, making her look directly at him. His heart began to flutter and he felt so shy, so nervous, so anxious. The older one came a little closer, almost to the point of brushing their noses, his gaze went to the lips of the child, and looked into his eyes, asking permission with his eyes. Hwanwoong closed his eyes, anxiously awaiting the kiss of his beloved, but he did not arrive due to the call of one of his children.

"We found a kitten hurt, we must help him!" He separated quickly, feeling his cheeks warm, and looked at Dongju who came with a small kitten in his hands. Dongmyeong came further back, carrying his toys, dropping them when he noticed something important.

"Do we interrupt?! Oh no! Dongju, you interrupted a kiss between our parents!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! But, the kitten-"

Dongmyeong approached and hit one of his arms.

"Dongmyeong, do not hit your younger brother. They did not interrupt anything, we were just talking about you."

Hwanwoong explained and extended his arms to take the animal, watching as his little nose and one of his little ears were hurt.

"We'll go buy something to heal your wounds, and then we'll go for a snack." Youngjo said standing up and starting to pick things up. "Go pick up their toys and everything they brought, please."

"Can we take him home? Please?" Dongmyeong began to rub his hands, looking at his father who had stood up with the help of Youngjo.

"Only if they promise to take care of him, that he is still a baby."

"Yes! The hyungs will take care of it!"

Hwanwoong smiled and started walking with his children, and next to Youngjo, who kept his eyes on the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Youngjo looked through the rearview mirror of his car, smiled when he realized that the children had fallen asleep during the trip, while the kitten also rested in the middle of both. He glanced at Hwanwoong, who had been silent all the way and looking out the window, he just let out a sigh as he parked in front of the house.

"We're here."

Small drops of water had begun to fall and perhaps it would start to rain harder soon, so both left the car quickly to take each child to take him to the room they both shared, and leave them settled in his bed.

"I'll go and take your things and the cat out of the car."

"Okay, thank you."

Hwanwoong took off both of their shoes, arranging them to sleep better. He left a kiss on both their foreheads and left the room, turning off the light before leaving. He went down to the living room, where he found Youngjo shaking some drops of water from his hair, and noticed that his clothes are wet.

"It started raining harder."

"You can take a hot shower before you catch a cold, I'll lend you some clothes." I was going to walk again in the direction of the stairs but a grip on his arm stopped him, turned his face to find the biggest view on him.

"Forget everything, Hwanwoong."

The older man released his arm to take his chin and do what he looked into his eyes. He began to move closer to her face, almost touching her lips.

"Let's start again, baby."

He felt the elder's breath on his lips and then his lips rested on hers. Just a little touch to separate instantly. He nodded, giving the older man his positive response and he kissed him more intensely.


End file.
